Crimson Branches (Syoc Closed)
by Xx.La Vie en Rose.xX
Summary: 20 'lucky' SHSL students are given a once in a lifetime chance to attend the first ever Hope's Peak Academy summer resort trip to a mysterious place called "Lost Shadow Valley". Little do they realize they have just signed themselves up for death and the only chance they have to escape is to kill another or solve an age-old mystery concerning the valleys corrupted history.
1. Prologue

**An-** Okay here we go! My first Dangan Rona Syoc to which I am very excited to get started on. I have an amazing plot in mind that I think you'll all find very enjoyable that has many twists and turns to keep it exciting to the very end. I can't wait to see all the characters you guys come up with and if you have any questions feel free to message me. Thanks to all who decided to submit and keep a look out for the accepted characters list that will be coming out next Saturday! Till then, goodbye!

* * *

Pale dawn light filtered through the multi-colored canopy of leaves, casting beams of milky purple light onto the forest floor. Soggy leaves squelched beneath gently moving feet from the previous day's rain that had soaked the deep woodland to its very roots. A shadow moved swiftly and silently like a stalking fox between the gnarled tree trunks and through the deep foliage. A barrier of tangled ivy and twisted branches blocked the way ahead, shielding the shadowy being from whatever lay on the other side.

Reaching forward with a long, paper thin blade the silhouette cut away the thick wall of undergrowth with ease as if slicing through brittle ice. Tendrils and leaves fell to the shadows feet as a ragged, uneven gap was created in the once solid barrier of vegetation, allowing the mysterious person to step through and leave the silence of the forest behind as they finally arrived at their destination.

Wind rippled the ocean of grass that covered the large expanse of space the woodland had been so carefully protecting. A long forgotten grove that had been hidden away for decades that no human had stepped foot in for countless moons. An old cottage lay to the far north of the field, it's roof caved in and the windows shattered. Vines and wildflowers claimed the old stone as their own, twisting and twining around the foundation of the building that was half sunken into the ground. As the morning sun rose higher into the sky the weak light had become stronger, changing from pale purple to shimmering gold. It cast its sparkling rays onto the dampened plant life, causing the dewdrops to gleam like beads of honey.

The silhouette moved closer, inspecting the area thoroughly with narrowed eyes.

Though this place was indeed beautiful it's breath-taking sights was just a mere distraction from the gruesome past the land had once suffered. Lives had been ripped away, blood had washed the ground in a tide of crimson, innocence had been soiled and hearts had been betrayed.

Yet now, even after years and years of isolation and generation upon generation of lies and fabricated stories to conceal the horrible truth that was forbidden to be spoken of, an even more terrible fate was about to befall this tortured land. New innocent lives were about to be stripped away, more blood was to be spilled and another world destroying story was about to be told.

A cold wind suddenly broke through the treeline, whipping the silhouettes loose clothing to and fro. A cloud moved to cover the dazzling light of the sun, causing its warmth to be extinguished in an instant as the distant growling of thunder promised another storm.

 _How fitting._

The silhouette took one last look at the now shadow covered field before turning on its heel and heading for the gap in the woodlands wall.

This place was indeed perfect.

Perfect…...for the killing game.


	2. Accepted Character's! (Please Read!)

_AN - Okay, here we have it. Finally after a week and a half of going over submissions and picking out which ones I feel would work best together I've decided on the final cast of "Crimson Branches". I was given so many wonderful characters and it sucks I couldn't use all of them but thank you, everyone, who submitted and I hope you still all follow along with the story since you could still have another chance at having your character in this Dangan Ronpa Syoc series. Yep I said series. If this first Syoc goes well there is a very large chance a sequel will follow with the survivors of this game and I'll need more characters for the second killing game that will transpire later on._

 _One thing I should have mentioned before is that this Syoc is an alternate universe kind of story. The whole mess with Junko never happened, the characters from the original games don't exist, the tragedy hasn't come to be 'yet'. This is technically the first ever killing game and more are to follow, Monokuma won't be making any appearances - instead I have created a new antagonist for this story (who I have become quite fond of and spent a lot of time coming up with his character and design, for he's going to play a huge role in this story and he's not all he seems to be.) If you're confused by any of this don't worry I'll make sure everything is explained properly as the story comes to life and I really hope you all enjoy this Syoc as I strongly believe there is none other like it and if all goes well it will be amazing by the time it finally all comes to an end and you all will be impressed._

* * *

 **Boys (10/10)**

 **\- SHSL Freestyle Dancer - Kisuke Amori**

 **\- SHSL Capoerista - Joao Couto**

 **\- SHSL Couple - Kisho Motome**

 **\- SHSL Ring Leader - Hiroki Yukimura**

 **\- SHSL Street Fighter - Ryuu Nakahara**

 **\- SHSL Diplomat - Ancora Noble**

 **\- SHSL Tea Connoisseur - Naoki Ota**

 **\- SHSL Pop Sensation - Yuko Hakamishi**

 **\- SHSL Thief - Jun Fukuda**

 **\- SHSL Snowboarder - Kalin Yosano**

 **Girls (10/10)**

 **\- SHSL Analyst - Tsubasa Suzune**

 **\- SHSL Internet Star - Lyuze Shinomaru**

 **\- SHSL Undertaker - Shina Watanuki**

 **\- SHSL Couple - Emi Komiyama**

 **\- SHSL Opera Singer - Mariko Kita**

 **\- SHSL Explorer - Manase Chitose**

 **\- SHSL Journalist - Shiori Matsumoto**

 **\- SHSL Witch - Honoka Okayama**

 **\- SHSL Author - Kiba Miyazaki**

 **\- SHSL Sleep Scientist - Jitsuko Deguchi**

* * *

 _AN - The first chapter should be out by next Wednesday or Thursday, depending on my work schedule. Till then, farewell!_


End file.
